1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,500 discloses a terminal cover for surrounding a terminal fitting by uniting a pair of half pieces coupled by a hinge in a manner to define a tubular shape. A resilient lock piece projects from one half piece and a lock is formed on the other half piece. The resilient lock piece interferes with the lock and resiliently deforms in the process of uniting the half pieces. The resilient lock piece resiliently restores and engages the lock when the half pieces are united properly so that the half pieces are locked in the united state by this engagement action.
The half pieces of the terminal cover may be displaced due to a resilient restoring force of the resilient lock piece in the process of uniting the half pieces. Additionally, the half pieces may be displaced due to an improper deformation of the hinge. As a result, the resilient lock piece may be disengaged from the lock in the united state. Accordingly, a restriction projects from one half piece. The restriction engages the one half piece in the uniting process and in the united state to restrict displacement of the half pieces.
The resilient lock piece and the restriction project from different half pieces in the terminal cover disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,500. Accordingly, both half pieces have complicated shapes.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to simplify the shapes of half pieces.